Slipping away
by siri holm
Summary: The real story about why Ginny had been crying before Slughorn’s party. A lover’s actions can make anyone crazy. Ginny/Draco. part of the “When love isn’t easy” series R


A/N: I wrote this the night I saw the HBP movie. Still havent read the last book, just so Ive said it. But this is my take on the Ginny/Draco mostly based on the movie (and my own twisted mind), but I think this will be a series and may use more of the book there, well see what happens. Hope you like it, I would really like some feed back, good or bad, so please r&r.

And as usually I dont own anything. I have to start making my own so I can control them.

now with quotation marks and everithing. i hope... they disapared somwhere last nigth...

She'd slipped away from Dean early. She'd told him she had to get ready for Slughorn's party, but she didn't need that much time. She had somewhere else to be. She slipped into the dungeon finding her way to their hideout. Who needed the room of requirements when she knew the secrets of Slytherin? She tapped the right stones, and walked through the solid wall. Draco lay on what was now their bed, reading some book. "Hi." She watched him from, what from this side was, the doorway. He smiled that small smile he always had when he was relaxed and they where alone. She walked over and kissed him. "I have to go to Slughorn's party soon."

"But not yet." He pulled her down into bed, pushing her under him. He needed her, she was the only peace of normalcy he had. That said something about him, because this wasn't normal. For almost two years she'd stayed with him through everything, even now when they were on different sides of a war. She gave him access to her mouth and he took all she would give him. His tong ran the inside of her mouth and he pulled back with a growl. She could see him smelling her. "Dam it Ginny." He sat on top of her. "I can smell him on you, taste him…" he closed his eyes. "Couldn't you at least take a shower…"

"Draco…" Ginny pushed him off her. She could see his jealousy growing.

"One thing is that you're with someone else, but I don't need to know… I don't want to know, never again." Their eyes met. "You're mine." His eyes were burning. His father's eyes were always like ice, but Draco's could show all his emotions.

"You're kidding right?" Ginny's face changed. "You're going to be mad at me because I came here instead of showering, because I'm with someone else? What about the things you do? You have some plot with the dark lord, that probably is about killing Harry and I'm not supposed to try to get you away from it? You, you cursed my friend, you are a death eater Draco you should keep your mouth shut." Her body stiffened. She loved him, but that didn't stop her from trying to stop his actions.

"God forbid that I'd hurt your precious Potter. I told you a million times, it's something I have to do."

"Not if I can stop it." Ginny flicked her wand and Draco lay paralyzed on the bed. Ginny generally kept her spells silent, it came naturally to her. "Now you think about what you are doing." Ginny stepped into the on sweat, stripped down and got in the shower. If she just kept him there nothing would happen, no one would get hurt. She let the warm water wash over her body. She let her forehead rest against the cold wall, and felt tears falling from her eyes. Draco was the only guy that made her cry, the only one that was worth it. She got ready and found her black dress. Her eyes were still red and puffy, nothing to do about it. She stepped back into the room and looked at Draco. "I could leave you here like this… make sure you didn't do something stupid…" she waved her wand again, and she saw him relax. "Draco, don't to anything. What ever he wants you to do it's not worth it…" she kissed him gently. "It's not you."

"I have to, you know I do… or else he'll kill me, he'll kill my mother… my father…"

"I'll protect you, and her. But why you care about that bastard that used every opportunity to beat you I'll never know." Ginny was sincere and Draco knew she was a better magician then him, probably better then him and Potter together, she would protect them. "I'm late, I have to go. Please don't… just be here when I get back." He nodded. She got out of the room and found her way to the now empty potions classroom. She was crying again. It had been so easy in the beginning, she didn't even remember how it had started. They'd just been kids, kids in love, lust and loneliness. Now every day was a struggle. Draco's world had been turned upside down, and if he went through with what ever Voldemort wanted him to do she'd lose him forever. Who was she kidding, she'd lose him anyway. She'd had him crying on her shoulder way to many times lately. Dam she had to go to that stupid party.

"Miss Weasley…" she turned and looked at Snape.

"Professor, this is no longer your classroom…" he studied her, her eyes were red.

"No… shouldn't you be at Slughorn's little party?"

"Yes, I'm going there now." She jumped off the desk she'd been sitting on and walked past him.

"Miss Weasley, this will always be my classroom." She turned and looked at him.

"The grass wasn't greener on the other side?" he stood with his back to her.

"It seldom is…"

"I'll remember that. Good bye professor." She walked through the castle finding her way to Slughorn's rooms. As she came in the door she saw Hermione commenting to Harry, about something. Probably about her eyes, about her fighting with Dean. Hermione always had an idea about what was happening. As she came to sit down Harry stood up. At least he had manners. He was lost in her, she knew that. She knew it would happen sooner or later, she would take him even if she didn't really want him like that. But for now all she would do was protect him from whatever Draco was plotting. She smiled at him and sat down.

She slipped away from the others, finding her way back to the dungeon. She found Draco sitting on the bed, his jacket and shirt tossed over a chair. He had that worried look he always had when he'd been off working on his stupid mission. "You couldn't just stay here and relax could you?" he got off the bed walking towards her. "I'm not going to let you kill him, you're not a killer we both know that."

"I'm not going to kill your little crush." He took her wrists and pushed her against the cold stonewall.

"He's not a crush, he's…" Draco pushed his body against hers.

"The chosen one?"

"Yes…" Ginny almost gasped as he took her mouth. He was aggressive, claiming her mouth as his. He let go of her hands letting his hands travel down her body. Her arms went around his neck. He pulled one of her legs up to his waist. She ran her nails over his neck making him growl at the back of his throat. He moved his lips from her lips to her sensitive neck. He pushed his body against her, she could feel his erection against her. He licked, kissed and nibbled Ginny's soft neck, feeling her hands travel down his body. He wanted her, he needed her… she took his hand away from her leg, putting it on the ground. He bit her ear, making her moan. "Too much clothes." She almost purred into his ear and wiggled out of her panties. His lips came back to hers and she undid his pants, pushing them and his boxers down.

"I want you…" he mumbled against her mouth. She wrapped her arms around his neck and felt him lifting her against the wall. It wasn't the first time this had happen, and she hoped it wouldn't be the last.

"You have me already." He kissed her again as he pushed into her. She moaned and leaned her head against the wall giving him access to her neck. He bit down into her neck, making her moan is name. He felt her legs wrap around his waist, he moved fast and hard. One of her shoes fell to the ground, she didn't care. He felt her fingernails dig into his back. He bit down on her neck again, he wanted to mark her. "Draco." Her voice woke him, he had her, he licked over the bite. In the back of his mind he knew the things he did to her neck alone could bring her over.

"Mine." Draco growled. He pushed into her slower, harder and bit down on her collarbone. Feeling the hardness of the bone under his teeth, knowing it would leave a bruise, it might brake the skin he didn't care. She dug her nails into Draco's thigh, making him gasp. "You are mine." She didn't answer him. She felt the tensioned rising, she was drinking Draco's ecstasy. Draco kissed her lips before he bit her neck again. He could feel her muscles closing around him, and there was nothing he could do to hold back. It felt like forever before he finally could move, think. He ran his nose against her cheek, tasted the sweat on her temple. Finally he rested his forehead against hers. She was panting, their hot breaths mixing as he still held her against the wall. She wasn't sure how, but Draco got them over to the bed. He lay next to her. He needed her to stay, if he lost her what would be left for him? Nothing, darkness… she was the only one that really knew him. He stroked the bite marks on her neck, caressing her neck. She turned to her side, looking at him. She ran her fingers through his hair pushing it out off his face.

"We need a shower…" Ginny felt like going to sleep, but she wanted a shower first.

"You want company?" She nodded.

"Just a quick one." Ginny got up and pulled off her dress, leaving it on the floor on her way to the bathroom. Draco followed her. She already stood under the spray when he came in. He stood behind her pushed her hair over her shoulder and wrapped his arms around her waist. He let the water wash over them, resting his head on her shoulder. She ran her fingers over the mark on his arm, her light touch made it almost bearable. He reached for the shampoo. She took his hand. "You're not washing my hair." She kissed his hand. She took the shampoo and pored a bit in his hand. "Wash your own hair." She washed her hair, watching Draco do the same. "Now you'll smell like me." He kissed her and rinsed off.

"I don't mind." He washed off and leaned against the wall as he watched Ginny condition her hair. "You know, tomorrow's Sunday. We don't have to get up…" she interrupted him.

"No, nothing can change, or they'll find out." She rinsed her hair. "You know that darling." She pulled him against her under the water. He stroked her cheek.

"I know." He turned off the water. "So till four o'clock." She nodded and took his hand leading him back into the bedroom.

"We need to sleep." She slipped under the covers, feeling him next to her. He kissed the back of her neck. "Don't do anything that will take you away from me."

"I love you." He mumbled into her ear. "Sleep love."

Her alarm rang, four o'clock, time to go back to her dorm. She was careful not to wake Draco. No one worried about where he slept so there was no reason why he shouldn't get a full night's sleep. She ran her fingers through his loose hair, she never knew why he had all that shit in it anyway. She kissed his forehead and left. She took every hidden passageway she knew, keeping away from prying eyes as she found her way back to the Gryffindor tower. She wasn't sure how long she would be able to live her double life. She had no choice. If she told them about Draco she would lose her family, she would have to leave the order, she wouldn't be able to do any of the things she knew she had to do. She found her bed, glad that none of her roommates were awake. She felt she had a duty somewhere between Harry and Draco. She'd ones seen something, felt something, at the bottom of a crystal ball, she'd felt her destiny.


End file.
